The Last Time
by Grace1220
Summary: One-shot. A little bit of Teddy and Victoire fluff. Based on a song.


**AN: Hi! This is my first published fic, so please be gentle. I'm not a huge Teddy/Victoire fan, but this popped into my head and I had to write it. As always, anything you recognize I don't own. The story is loosely based on the song "The Last Time" (Swift and Lightbody), which I recommend listening to. Thanks for reading!**

He raised his hand to knock on the door in front of him but dropped it to his side again. He let out a long sigh and ran a hand through his mousy brown hair. He wasn't quite sure how he got there; he had apparated blind and landed on her doorstep, though that was no surprise. It was the fifth time he'd been here this week, and it was only Tuesday.

He glanced up at the house, noticing her bedroom window was the only one lit. He thought of her, sitting up there all alone, staring out into the night. He sighed heavily and knocked on the door. He waited with bated breath, listening for her footsteps padding down the stairs. He could only hope that she would accept him, choose to focus on him. This was the last time he could bring himself to do this.

* * *

She approached the door hesitantly; she knew who would be on the other side. It was just like every time before. She took a deep breath before opening it, allowing him into the foyer.

"Teddy," she greeted softly.

"Vic," he began, "Vic, I'm so sorry, you have to believe me. I made a mistake once but I would never make that mistake again."

"I watched you leave, Ted! You walked away from me, remember that? You just left me!"

Tears began to fall from her eyes but she refused to acknowledge them. His green eyes closed as he leaned his head against the wall.

"Please, Vic," he whispered.

"No. I can't do this, Teddy! I can't live like this! Every time I think it's going well, every time I let you in, you leave! All of a sudden you disappear, gone! And then you come back like nothing happened! I can't do that anymore! I can't do this! Can't you see what it's doing to me? It's killing me; my heart is literally aching!" she yelled.

His blue eyes opened, considerably softer. "Vic…" he trailed off, reaching out to her.

"I need to know if I'm a priority, Teddy. This is the last time I'm going to ask you to put me first. You're breaking my heart," she whispered.

His eyes flashed dangerously as he stepped closer to her. "Vic, you've got it wrong. I am making you a priority! The last four times I've been to see you, you've been out! I barely get to see you anymore! You don't even care when I'm home, you just leave!"

"You're the one who leaves, Ted!" she countered, "You left me alone and broken! Remember that?! Remember her?!"

"Merlin, are we going through this again?!" he screamed, "I apologized! It was a mistake, okay?! Is that why you haven't made time for me?"

His voice softened as he asked, "Will you make time for me, Vic?"

She looked into his eyes, letting another tear fall from her own.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask," he whispered.

"I don't have it wrong," she said quietly, stubbornly.

"It's always been you, Vic, you know that. This is the last time I'm saying it," he countered, just as quietly.

"This is the last time I let you in, apologizing like a common criminal," she replied fiercely.

"I won't hurt you again, I promise," he whispered, pulling her into a hug.

"I love you," she said, allowing her tears to soak into his shirt.

"I love you, more," he whispered, pulling back to look her in the eye.

"Promise to make me a priority?" she asked quietly, uncertainly.

"I promise if you promise," he said softly, smiling at her.

She smiled back gently, "I promise."

Teddy's smile turned into a grin as his mousy brown hair slowly faded back to a shocking blue.

"Teddy?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Why is this the last time?" she asked, afraid he might have been prepared to leave her.

His grin grew as he let go of her and dropped to one knee in front of her. "Because I want to marry you," he explained softly, pulling a ring box from his pocket, "And this is the last time I'm asking. Victoire Weasley, will you marry me?"

With a smile, she said, "Yes."


End file.
